wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
2nd Essyr Succession War
Loyalist Forces|combatant2 = Pretender Forces|commander1 = Regent Christine Stühr Ekaterina Yevgeniev Aval Reinandel Franz von Aval Michael Corvitz Felizia Wittke Airin Castellanos |commander2 = Aurelien Moreau Louis Stralkowitz Aval Reinandel (Co-belligerent)|strength1 = ~ 9.500 soldier|strength2 = ~ 12.000 soldier|casualties1 = ~ 1900 soldier|casualties2 = ~ 3600 soldier|casus = Anti-Government Rebellion}}The second Essyrian succession war was a military conflict between the loyalist forces of Essyria and the Pretender rebel forces. The war started in 307 and ended in 309 with the creation of a personal union with Amysty. This was the second time Essyria lost it's full independence. Prelude(305 - 307) During the battle of Aravale the young queen of essyria Elisabeth Essyr died leaving no heir to the throne. This caused an internal struggle between the members of the council, who couldn't decide on a successor for the throne. A regency council led by the new regent Christine Stühr was elected to lead the nation for the next two years. During these years two solution presented itself for Essyria. Either form a personal union with Amysty or abolish the monarchy. Before the council could've vote a pretender rose up to take the throne for himself and prevent a union with Amysty. The Succession War (307 - 309) Divided Nation After two years without deciding on the solution a civil war broke out. The nation became divided between factions. Western Essyria called Royal Essyra was under the controll of the regency, eastern Essyra was under pretender controll, other factions rose to stay out of the war like the Sun Tribe and the city state of Val'an who indirectly supported the royalists,and the city of Tesra who decided to accept the outcome of the war no matter who wins, meanwhile the capital city of Aineas itself was neutral territory. The Royalist and Pretender armies first met in 307 north of István in the plains of Tarbol. Battle of Tarbol ''' Due to the Chaos War both side was short on manpower. The royal army arrived with 5000 soldiers led by Ekaterina Yevgeniev while the east had 7000 soldiers led by Louis Stalkowicz. Despite the superior number the royal army fielded the experinced veterans from the Chaos War. Due to the inexperience of the pretender armies the royal army assaulted and crushed them without significant losses. The defeat caused some to abandon the pretenders and rejoin the Essyrian armies. After the battle the royal army was odered to aid the survivors from both sides. '''Capture of Aval While the royal army and the pretenders engaged eachother near István Christine Stühr led an army to capture the headquarters of the pretenders in Aval. Most of the eastern army was near István fighting the royal army and this allowed Christine to effortlessly approach Aval, where Aval Reinandel waited them urgeing them to leave Aval. Reinandel was not a supporter of the pretender, but the duke of Aval. To defend the city Reinandel was forced to engage the royal armies. Meanwhile the leadership of the pretenders evacuated from the city to Brenburg. The royal forces defeated the Aval guards and took the city. With most of the important centers of the nation under royal control the war was practically decided. Stationary Warfare The war developed to be a stationary warfare. The frontlines didn't move and only small skirmishes took place after Aval was taken by the royalists. This lasted until 309 when the regency announced the union with Amysty. After the announcment the pretenders willingly surrendered.